Cant You Love Me Back?
by Malaikat Tak Bersayap
Summary: Hinata : Jika perjodohan ini adalah hal yang membuat ayahnya bahagia, maka tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk menolaknya. Naruto : Aku hanya mencintai 1 wanita di dalam hidupku. Aku pasti akan membuat gadis itu setuju untuk membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini. Can't you love me back?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto  
**

 **Kediaman Hyuuga**

Rintikan hujan mulai turun di pagi itu. Sekarang memang sedang musim hujan di Indonesia. Membuat seorang gadis berambut kelabu enggan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

Rasa lelah kembali menghampiri tubuhnya. Jam berapa ia tertidur kemarin? Hinata sudah lupa. Oh ya, jam 1 pagi. Ia terlalu asyik menggambar di atas tabletnya sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu.

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sambil mengenakan sendal bulu berwarna biru, gadis itu membuka pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Hinata. Selamat hari ulangtahun."

Ucapan selamat itu membuat Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. 9 orang asisten rumah tangganya sudah berdiri rapi dihadapan Hinata. 4 di sebelah kirinya, dan 4 di sebelah kanannya. 1 lagi berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan besar di atas tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum hangat. Gadis itu bahkan hampir lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

"Terimakasih. Kalian selalu mengingatnya, bahkan di saat aku hampir melupakan hari ulangtahunku sendiri.", ucapnya. Gadis itu kemudian memeluk satu persatu dari mereka.

Hinata kemudian mengambil hadiah ulangtahun yang diberikan oleh Toru, asisten pribadinya.

"Padahal tidak harus memberikan hadiah, ada kalianpun aku sudah merasa sangat senang sekali."

Toru tersenyum, air mata hampir membanjiri matanya. Nona nya akhirnya berumur 16 tahun hari ini. Nona nya yang akhirnya beranjak kian dewasa. Nona kecil kesayangannya.

"Nona, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Malam ini tuan Hyuuga akan kembali ke Indonesia. Akan ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan tuan Hyuuga kepada Nona. Tuan memberi tahu saya agar Nona tidak berpergian dulu sampai malam nanti." terang Toru.

Untuk sesaat Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Ayahnya. Kali ini ayahnya akan pulang di saat hari ulangtahunnya? Setelah sekian lama, ayahnya akhirnya akan pulang?

"Benarkah?" hanya hal itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir Hinata yang mungil.

Toru tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan nona nya. Toru kemudian meraih jemari Hinata yang terasa hangat di tangannya. "Aku akan mempersiapkan bahan masakan untuk nanti malam, nona dapat beristirahat kembali."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum yang begitu lebar di wajahnya.

Di hari ulangtahunnya, ia akan bertemu dengan ayahnya.

* * *

Malam itu akhirnya Hinata bisa berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya. Dalam hatinya, Hinata merasa senang sekali. Jarang-jarang ia bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk bisa semeja dengan ayahnya, apalagi makan malam bersama dengan ayahnya. Baginya kesempatan ini sungguh sangat berharga.

"Ayah, bagaimana kabar ayah? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan ayah? Apakah ayah selalu mempunyai waktu istirahat yang cukup?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu menatap sosok pria yang terlihat begitu tampan di hadapannya dengan begitu lembut. Hinata sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Walalupun mungkin ayahnya tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Hanya ayahlah satu-satunya yang Hinata punya di dunia ini.

Hiashi Hyuuga, menatap putri semata wayangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku baik, pekerjaanku baik, dan aku selalu mempunyai waktu istirahat yang cukup, Hinata."

Jawaban itu membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. "Aku sungguh khawatir ayah akan sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan. Tetapi mendengar ayah berkata demikian, kekhawatiran ku tiba-tiba hilang. Syukurlah kalau begitu ayah."

Setelah meneguk air putihnya, Hiashi Hyuuga hanya tersenyum datar.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu. Kamu beranjak dewasa begitu cepat, Hinata. Hari ini aku juga ingin menyampaikan suatu hal kepada kamu. Sesuatu yang serius, yang aku pun harap kamu bisa menyetujuinya, Hinata." terang Hiashi sambil menatap putrinya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan ayahnya. Bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, apa yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya? Belum sempat Hinata bertanya, ia melihat Toru berjalan ke arah ayahnya.

Toru membungkuk sebentar, kemudian berkata, "Selamat malam tuan Hyuuga. Tamu anda sudah tiba di depan rumah."

"Persilahkan tamu saya masuk, Toru. Dan tolong segera hidangkan makan malamnya. Karena kami akan segera makan malam bersama."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki menatap rumah super megah dihadapannya dengan nanar.

"Kakashi, kenapa kita harus melakukan ini? Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menikah dengan perempuan lain! Ini semua salahmu kenapa kamu baru mengatakan hal penting ini sekarang?!" ujar Naruto marah.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Begitu sopan santunmu terhadap paman mu, Naruto? Kau tahu, ini adalah keinginan orangtuamu. Dan kau harus tahu, betapa hubungan bisnis dengan keluarga Hyuuga sangat amat penting? Perjanjian ini sudah ada sejak kalian berdua lahir, Naruto. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membatalkan pernjanjian ini kecuali kalian berdua. Bisa sedikit saja kamu tidak egois, dan mulai belajar untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini?"

Laki-laki bermata biru itu menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa sekarang? Dan kenapa kita harus melakukannya? Tidak bisakah gadis itu dijodohkan dengan orang lain saja Kakashi? Aku yakin tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau menolak anak perempuan yang memiliki rumah sebesar ini!"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Karena kamu adalah putra tunggal Uzumaki Corp, perusahaan software game terbesar di Indonesia. Dan memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Hyuuga Corp memang sangat penting, mengingat mereka adalah perusahaan teknologi tercanggih yang saat ini menguasai pasaran di Indonesia. Karena memang sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, karena hari ini gadis itu berusia 16 tahun, dan memang perjanjian itu akan dilaksanakan saat gadis itu tepat berusia 16 tahun. Dan karena ini semua adalah wasiat kedua orangtua mu. Kamu paham?"

Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk diam, karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagimu. Oleh karena itu, aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Setidaknya, jika kamu benar-benar tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, kamu harus meyakinkan purti Hiashi Hyuuga untuk menolak rencana ini."

"Baiklah, setidaknya aku percaya perempuan itu juga pasti tidak akan setuju dengan rencana perjodohan ini. Perempuan mana yang akan menikahi laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal?"

* * *

"Apakah ini penting bagi ayah? Apakah perjodohan ini membuat ayah bahagia?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap lekat manik mata ayahnya.

"Tentu saja, sayang." jawab Hiashi sambil menatap Hinata lembut.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa tidak mungkin untuk berkata tidak kepada perjodohan ini, karena senyum dan ucapan 'sayang' dari ayahnya.

Sementara itu Naruto menunduk di sebelah Hinata.

Sekarang ia merasa gadis berambut kelabu yang berada di sebelahnya adalah gadis yang sangat aneh. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa tenang begitu saja di tempatnya ketika gadis itu tahu bahwa mereka akan dijodohkan? Bahwa mereka akan menjadi suami istri? Bahkan tidak ada raut penolakan yang terlihat di wajahnya. Oh tidak, ini semua konyol bagi Naruto. Namun Naruto memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Aku mengerti ayah, jika memang ayah merasa perjodohan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Hinata dan Uzumaki, Hinata akan menerimanya." ucap gadis itu patuh, tanpa penolakan sedikitpun.

Sedikit senyum tergores di bibir Hiashi. "Kamu memang anak yang sangat baik, Hinata. Baiklah kalau begitu, hari pertunangan kalian akan segera dijadwalkan. Sampai hari itu tiba, aku harap baik Hinata maupun Naruto bisa mempunyai hubungan yang baik satu dengan yang lainnya."

"Baik, ayah."

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Pikir Naruto.

* * *

Ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga saat itu tampak hening.

Hanya tinggal Hinata dan Naruto saja disana. Memang Hiashi sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana untuk saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku menyukai gadis lain walaupun gadis itu tidak tahu. Aku harap kamu bisa menggagalkan perjodohan ini, walaupun aku tetap ingin perusahaan ayahmu tetap bekerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga ku." ucap Naruto yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya."

Ucapan pelan dari bibir Hinata membuat Naruto merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa menikahi laki-laki yang bahkan tidak kamu kenal?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

Hinata terdiam sebentar. Naruto pikir gadis itu akan terus terdiam sampai akhirnya gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Aku. Hinata Hyuuga adalah perempuan yang akan menikahi laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintai kamu, Naruto. Jika itu dapat membuat ayahku bahagia."

Naruto merasa akan sangat sia-sia jika dirinya berlama-lama berbicara dengan gadis aneh ini.

"Tunggu saja, aku _pasti_ membuatmu juga akan menghentikan perjodohan bodoh ini. Tanpa kehilangan kerjasama antara perusahaan ku dengan perusahaan ayahmu."

* * *

Hinata merasa hati dan pikirannya seakan-akan meninggalkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir. Ia tidak dapat merasa.

Apa yang baru saja di katakan ayahnya sejujurnya membuatnya sangat shock. Ternyata selama ini ia mempunyai tunangan? Dan laki-laki tampan berambut kuning itu adalah calon suaminya?

Hinata merasa dadanya menjadi sesak.

Ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Ia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran! Ingin sekali Hinata menyampaikan kata-kata itu kepada ayahnya. Namun Hinata takut. Ia takut ayah akan membencinya dan tidak akan mau berbicara lagi kepadanya jika ia menolak pertunangan itu.

Lagipula, Hinata percaya bahwa ayahnya pasti memberikan laki-laki yang baik untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Walaupun Hinata tahu, perjodohan ini semata-mata adalah demi bisnis ayahnya.

Tapi Hinata akan berusaha.

Hinata tidak akan mengecewakan ayahnya.

Dan jika ayahnya menginginkannya untuk menjadi calon istri dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki, maka Hinata akan melakukannya.

Walaupun Hinata tahu, pada akhirnya Hinata akan melukai laki-laki itu.

Bukankah laki-laki itu mengatakan ia mencintai perempuan lain?

* * *

"OH MY GOD! NARUTO UZUMAKI AND THE GANK BARUSAN NYAMPE SEKOLAH, GIRLS.."

"YA LORD, NARUTO GANTENG BANGET, DEDEK GA KUAT LIATNYA GIRLS.."

Naruto berjalan diiringi teman-temannya, Gaara, Sai, dan Shikamaru menuju kelasnya.

Dengan gayanya yang cool, Naruto melemparkan kecupan jarak jauhnya kepada gadis-gadis yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"OH MY GOD! GW DAPET GOODBYE KISS DARI NARUTO! GW BISA MATI DENGAN TENANG SEKARANG GUYS.."

"EH, NENEK LAMPIR. NARUTO ITU KASIH KISS NYA KE GW. LO JANGAN KEPEDEAN."

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ouch" teriak Naruto ketika Gaara menyodok tulang rusuknya.

"Gausah sok kecakepan. Jangan bikin anak orang baper. Udah cukup 1 bulan ini lo bikin 7 anak gadis orang baper gara-gara lo tolak cintanya." kata Gaara.

"Eh, emang gw cakep sih. Perempuan mana yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Naruto Uzumaki?" balas Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Sai yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar narsis lo, Naruto. Gw bingung kok bisa ya gw betah sahabatan sama lo yang narsisnya overdosis." ucapnya, yang akhirnya membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Bilang aja lo demen sahabatan sama gw karena lo bisa sekalian PDKT kan sama cewe-cewe yang ngedeketin gw. Bener ga, Sai?"

Ingin rasanya Sai menjitak Naruto, tapi ia memang mengakui apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar.

"WOI! ADA ANAK BARU COY!" teriak Rock Lee tiba-tiba, teman sekelas mereka sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Cewe?" tanya Sai pura-pura polos.

"Cewe lah! Cakep banget Sai, beneran. Tadi gw ga sengaja lewat dari ruang kepsek sih. Dan ga sengaja nguping juga, soalnya banyak yang bilang ada cewe cakep. Hehe. Gw kayak familiar sama mukanya. Dan lagi dia juga katanya bakal masuk kelas kita, Sai!"

Sai yang paling cepat bereaksi kalau mendengar kata-kaca "Cantik" langsung tertarik mendengar penuturan Rock Lee. Pria itu bersiul sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya mendengarkan setengah-setengah. Dirinya menguap lebar, lantaran semalam habis menamatkan game yang katanya susah untuk diselesaikan. Tapi dirinya bisa menyelesaikan game itu hanya dalam 1 malam. Tidak salah memang dirinya mendapat julukan "King of game" di sekolahnya.

Balik ke topik soal perempuan, bagi Naruto, perempuan cantik itu ada banyak. Tapi, dari semuanya hanya ada 1 perempuan yang tercantik baginya. Perempuan yang ia cintai, satu-satunya yang ia harapkan bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti.

Memikirkan pendamping hidup membuat Naruto tiba-tiba memikirkan gadis berambut kelabu itu. What the hell. Sudah hampir 1 bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan sejak saat itu juga tidak ada komunikasi di antara mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun, ia akan mencari cara untuk membuat gadis itu menolak perjodohan mereka. Sulit baginya jika hanya dirinya yang menolak perjodohan ini. Maka dari itu Naruto harus meyakinkan gadis itupun akan ikut menolak rencana gila ini. Pasti.

Tatapan Naruto kemudian tertumbuk pada satu titik. Gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu membuat Naruto berdebar-debar setiap kali Naruto melihatnya. Sedang berjalan sambil merapikan anak rambutnya yang berterbangan akibat hembusan angin.

Naruto merasa ia berhenti bernapas seiring gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat Naruto tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, hingga akhirnya ia merasa ia telah menabrak sesuatu karena ketidakfokusannya.

"Ouch!" teriak orang yang tertabrak olehnya itu. Membuat Naruto berpaling ke arahnya, hendak meminta maaf dan membantunya. Tapi Naruto merasa terkejut setengah mati ketika orang yang di tabraknya ternyata adalah gadis itu.

"K-KAMU?"

"Begitu cara kamu menyapa _calon tunangan kamu sendiri_ , Uzumaki?"

TBC. Mind to rnr?


End file.
